zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Demon-Vaati
Willkommen in Zeldapedia, Demon-Vaati! Zeldapedia behandelt Inhalte der Spiele-Serie The Legend of Zelda. frame|right Wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge, die Zeldapedia helfen werden. Bei Fragen wende dich an... *...einen Administrator (z. B. Ashka Harley)! *...ein anderes Mitglied. Und jetzt zum Starten: Entweder du... Hier sind einige Artikel, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten: * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Hyrule * Große Fee Schreibe - sofern du es noch nicht getan hast - etwas auf deine Benutzerseite, um dich kurz vorzustellen. Und nun, viel Spaß in Zeldapedia! So, deine Artikel gefallen mir sehr gut. Aber ein kleiner Minuspunkt wäre da noch: Als erstes müsstes du deine Artikel noch mit Links ausstatten, um das zu machen, markierst du die entsprechenden Wörter, und klickst oben in der Bearbeitungsleiste auf das unterstrichende AB, welches an dritter Stelle steht. Zudem möchte ich dich bitten, die Bilder noch mit Lizenzen, Titeln, dem Datum, wegen mir von heute und deinem als Autorenname zu kennzeichnen. Um das zu machen, gehst du auf die Bildseite, und klickst auf bearbeiten, die Seite kannst du nun ganz normal bearbeiten! Wenn du das noch machst, und mir eventuell noch ein weiteres Mal beweist, dass du gute Artikel schreiben kannst, dann darfst du dich Admin nennen. Kontaktiere mich erneut, sobald du soweit bist, und bei Fragen besuche doch einmal die Hilfeseiten!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:13, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) So, wunderbar! Aber was ich eben vergessen hatte noch zu sagen ist, dass du bei den Bildern darauf achten solltest, wo The Legend of Zelda: auch den Spieltitel einzutragen. Wenn du diesen nicht weißt, was ich jedoch bezweifle, dann entferne den Link bitte!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 17:06, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Admin Möglicherweise hast du die Veränderung schon bemerkt!? Nun gut, du bist nun Admin, nutze deine Rechte weise, treibe keinen Unfug damit und bla bla bla, kennst du ja alles. Falls du noch Fragen hast, frag mich, ich helfe dir immer gerne weiter. Nur für die Zukunft, verlinke auch wannimmer möglich alle Spieltitel und alle möglichen Links mehrmals in nem Artikel, weil wenn man sich zum Beispiel für Ganon interessiert, und man ist schon am Ende vom nem Artikel, muss man zuerst wieder ganz hoch, um den Link zu finden, finde ich einfach besser!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 17:16, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :So, hab en bisschen an deiner Benutzerseite rumgefummelt, ich denke, so ist es besser. Hab das Dodongo-Babel als Vorlage erstellt, so ist es einfacher einzubinden, und für alle zugänglich! Wenn du die Babels lieber links haben willst, dann ändere right zu left!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 18:38, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen So, erstens, ich bin mit deiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden! Und zweitens, falls du mal ne Vorlage erstellen solltest, oder es schon getan hast, dann füge diese bitte auf der Seite Vorlagen ein, und bitte korrekt einsortieren, aber wenn du alles sorgfältig durchliest, erschließt sich das schon von alleine! Danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:24, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sind bei Majoras Mask wirklich nur fünf Bossgegner?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:02, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich hab das Spiel nie gespielt, darum habsch nur mal nachgefragt. Und übrigens, habsch den Artikel Volvagia schonmal als Standard ausgezeichnet, jedoch kannst du vielleicht noch ein zwei Sätze zu seinem Aussehen hinzu fügen. Und wenn du Schlüsselwörter verlinkst, verlinke alles, was mit Zelda zu tun hat, auch mehrmals, denn wenn wir mal wirklich sehr lange Texte haben, ist doof, wenn man ganz nach oben scrollen muss, um den passenden Link zu finden, um beispielsweise nach Ganondorf zu schauen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:08, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kategorisieren Noch eine Bitte: Kategorisiere bitte alle deine Artikel, die du geschrieben hast, denn ich bin nicht bereit das zu machen. Falls du nicht weiß, wo du die Artikel einsortieren sollst, dann frag' mich doch!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:32, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:Logo Kein Problem, wozu habt ihr mich? ;) Warten wir mal ab, Winter ist ja nicht schlecht, aber da sollte der Hintergrund passen. Vielleicht findest du ja ein Bild wo Schnee fällt irgendwo im Internet? (Nur Schnee, kein Hintergrund) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:15, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ..? Hmm, noch Lust, hab ja auch länger nichts gemacht gehabt, wollte nur mal wissen, ob du noch Interesse hast!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 22:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Na, ist ja nicht schlimm, hatte ja selbst mal ne Pause gemacht gehabt. Aber wie findest du den?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:26, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Falls du nachher mal en bisschen Zeit hast, schau dir die Hauptseite an, also Zeldapedia!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:29, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich weiß, war noch nicht ganz so weit, da ich damit beschäftigt war, die Seiten noch hinzu zu fügen, da ansonsten nichts angezeigt wird. Aber finde ich irgendwie besser, als das andere! Übrigens, hast eben dein Autogramm vergessen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:42, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, wäre eventuell noch sinnvoll!^^ Und wir müssen uns noch ein wenig bemühen, um annähernd an die hundert Artikel zu kommen, und wir müssen die Kategorien noch ein wenig ausbauen, um ein Spotlight zu bekommen. Mit dem Spellbinder-Wiki habsch ja schon eines, aber hier will ich auch noch eines haben, da Zelda weitaus bekannter ist!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:50, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Also, die Kategorie:Benutzer:Demon-Vaati, die bereitet mir ehrlich gesagt Bauchschmerzen. Irgendwie... Ich weiß nicht, was willst du mit dieser Kategorie ausdrücken, also von dir erstellte Artikel oder Seiten die von dir bearbeitet wurden? Aber wenn du eben jede Seite, die du bearbeitest dort einordnest, dann verfehlt meiner Meinung nach das Kategorien-System seine Augabe, denn der Artikel Ganons Marionette gehört wohl nicht in diese Kategorie. Eher sollte sie noch in die Kategorie Gegner aus Twilight Princess einsortiert werden. Aber ich habe deine Kategorie erst einmal in die Kategorie Benutzer einsortiert und überlege mir noch, wie wir das Handhaben...--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:50, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe! Nur mal so ne Anregung, falls du mal Zeit hast, kannst du mir dann helfen, das Kategoriensystem ein wenig auszubauen? Also die Kategorie:Spiele hab ich soweit, also die einzelnen Spiele-Kategorien, jedoch fehlen noch viele Unterkategorien, wie zum Charakter in Ocarina of Time oder Ort in Ocarina of Time. Wenn du Zeit hast, dann vervollständige das zu jedem Spiel, sprich die Kategorie anlegen und in die passende Kategorie, also dem passenden Spiel zuordnen, sodass am Ende keine roten Kategorien mehr da sind. Ich versuche mich heute auch noch einmal dran zu geben und einiges zu erledigen. Also schau dir am besten mal die Kategorien an und arbeite nach diesem Schema! Danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:49, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: Artikel Also, ich habe jetzt die Vorlage:Begriffsklärung eingefügt und ein paar Sätze zu Erklärung. Allerdings hab ich die Punkte noch ausgelassen, wo die Suchbegriffe aufgezählt werden, weil ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir dann wirklich für jeden Schild einen Extrartikel machen sollen und eben Anfängerschild, Profischild und Spiegelschild, weil es ist irgendwie doof, die Schilde dann in so ein Kategorie einzusortieren, darum wäre mein Vorschlag mehrere Artikel zu schreiben, um uns auch für die Spotlights zu qualifizieren!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:19, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Frage Ja, ist gewiss nicht schlecht! Also, wenn du ein paar Minuten warten kannst, kopiere ich eine rüber, die perfekt passen sollte!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:48, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, hab die Vorlage soweit angepasst, und du kannst dir die hier anschauen. Also, die einzelnen Punkte sind if-Punkte, d. h. wenn man sie leer lässt, bleiben die in der Tabelle aus. Nur noch die Farben müssen wir anpassen, und wenn du ne Idee hast, dann fühl dich frei!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 14:03, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, genau! Also, den Artikel Kokiri-Schwert lassen, nur mit der Vorlage:Begriffklärung versehen und ein zwei Sätze schreiben, wo die neuen Begriffe eingebaut sind. Als Beispiel kannst du dir die Seite Ocarina of Time nehmen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:18, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, vlt, aber ich bin nicht sicher, also ich habe mir als System gedacht (ist mir letzt Nacht eingefallen!), dass wir die Artikel eben unterteilen und zu jedem Item eben genau aufschreiben, wo das Item genau zu finden ist, welcher Gegner dazu bezwungen werden muss und welchen Nutzen er im weiteren Spielverlauf hat, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf das Fund-Dungeon, also was für Aufgaben man damit erledigen kann und inwieweit der Bossgegner damit besiegt werden kann. Also, so ein richtiges System da rein bringen! Aber als Anmerkung möchte ich deine Meinung auch gerne berücksichtigen und auch akzeptieren!!!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:49, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bild von Langschwert OK, ich weiß, ich bin nervig, nur wo hast du das Bild mit dem Langschwert her, und was bedeutet dieses V''' im Bild?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 22:11, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, kann ich machen, nur weiß ich nicht, wie schnell ich das jetzt machen kann, weil ich noch einige andere Dinge zuvor erledigen muss! Aber ich bemühe mich, nur musst du mir vlt auch bei der Aufteilung ein wenig helfen, weil ich nicht alle Zelda-Spiele so durch gespielt habe!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 11:30, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hier! Also, die Liste hab ich aus dem engl. Zeldapedia kopiert und hab sie auch schon teilweise übersetzt nur weiß ich von manchen Spieln nicht die korrekte Übersetzung, also kann du das dann noch vervollständigen!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 16:12, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, eher nicht, also ich wäre nur dafür, unsere Artikel nach Nintendo-Wiki zu exportieren! Aber Zeldapedia möchte ich gerne eigentständig lassen, ansonsten sollten auch andere Wikis wie MarioWiki mitziehen, würde ich sagen, und die machen das niemals, so wie ich die kenne! Falls du sie dazu überredet bekommst, dann bin ich dafür!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:36, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) King Dodongo Hallo, bitte duze die Leser nicht, und schreib keine Kampf-Anleitungen! Ich finde, sowas gehört da nicht rein. Es ist aber ok, Schwachstellen des Gegners zu beschreiben, bloß dann halt allgemeiner gehalten und ohne irgendwelche Empfehlungen ("der Spieler/Link kann in Dodongos Rachen eine Bombe/Feuerblume werfen, die darauf in seinem Körper explodiert"). Da das Bild urheberrechtlich geschützt ist, kann man es nur als Bildzitat benutzen. Dann aber braucht es auch einen Zitatzweck. So ein Zweck wäre etwa vorhanden, wenn man im Text das Aussehen von King Dodongo beschreibt. Benutze als Zitate auch lieber Screenshots statt Artworks, mehr dazu steht auf Hilfe:Bildrechte.-- 14:37, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zurückgestuft Hallo Demon, dir wurden dir die Adminrechte wegen Inaktvität entzogen. Ich werde aus dir jedoch ein Rollback-Benutzer machen. Wenn du Interesse hast ein Admin zu sein, so musst du sie dir erst die Rechte erarbeiten. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, ob du diese Nachricht lesen wirst oder wann du hierhin zurückkehren wirst. '''Ludgerus XXIV 12:56, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC)